Summer's Back
by girlwithimagination
Summary: Tom is happily settled with his new girlfriend Autumn when Summer comes back into his life and reveals a shocking revelation...


Tom Hansen glanced at his watch; he felt a wave of emotions overcome him. He felt nervous, scared, excited, filled with dread. He didn't know whether it was a good idea to be meeting up with Summer Finn again; he was only just getting over her. He was scared that those strong feelings would come back and then smack him right in the face like they always did every time. He wouldn't allow her to let him feel like a vulnerable mug again, he was past that. He had a beautiful girlfriend; he was dating Autumn O'Hara and they were happy together, right? Then why was he meeting Summer, especially after her revelation? He was shocked to receive a text from her the other night especially as they hadn't spoken in months. The text read, "I'm divorcing Jake. I think I made a mistake letting you go. I love you. Meet me tomorrow at Starbucks at 3. Summer x."

He was so shocked to receive Summer's text. He lay awake that night mulling over the text; why was she doing this, why now, why not when the time was convenient? He didn't show the text to Autumn, he never even told Autumn about Summer. The first thing he did was ring up Rachel.

"Dude she's playing with your feelings! Do you even remember the shit that she put you through?"

"Maybe this is a sign, maybe Summer and I are meant to be together after all."

"Don't be a moron Tom; she's playing games. She wants you because she can't have you and because things aren't working out with her husband. She can see you're happy with Autumn and she can't bear to see you happy!"

"I think I'm going to meet her tomorrow."

"Tom DO NOT meet that ho tomorrow or I will come and slap you in the balls! Don't ruin what you have with Autumn do you hear me!"

"Look if I don't go I'll always ask myself what if I hadn't met with Summer?"

Tom nervously stirred his coffee. The clock struck ten past three; he wondered whether or not she was even coming. His heart was in his mouth and he was shaking so much he couldn't even pick up his coffee. Perhaps she wasn't coming, maybe this had been a joke. Every second he waited for her seemed like a life time. Tom thought to himself that perhaps he was doing the wrong thing after all. He didn't want to lie to Autumn but how could he tell her that he was still in love with another girl? He told Autumn that he was just meeting his buddies and she didn't even question it. He felt so guilty.

Tom was about to leave when he saw her waltz in through the door. Everyone suddenly looked up from their coffees and their papers and their laptops; she had that effect on everyone. One guy even spilt his coffee all over himself because he was so focused on Summer he didn't realise he was still holding it in his hand. She looked so beautiful and just by looking at her Tom felt himself falling in love with her again. Her bright blue cobalt eyes sparkled with life and she wore this cute baby blue frock which showed off her dainty frame. She wore a cute matching ribbon to match her frock. She always looked so gorgeous.

"Hey Tom, thanks for meeting me," Summer smiled, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"You look beautiful Summer," Tom said. He felt as though he was choking when he spoke.

"Thank you. Did you think about what I said?"

"Summer it's not that easy, you can't just come back into my life this, acting as though nothing ever happened between us. You broke my heart Summer and I'm only now starting to recover. But then I see you again and I feel myself falling for you all over again."

"I know Tom, I never meant to break your heart, but you have to understand that I was scared."

"You could have spoken to me about it and we would have figured it out."

"I know but I was scared that I would get my heart broken; that's why I pushed you away and treated you like I did. I know you hate me for what I did to you and I hate myself."

"I don't hate you Summer, but you really hurt me."

"Can we try again?"

"Summer I don't know if I can do this again plus I'm with someone else and I think I really love her."

"OK Tom I understand, I hope you're happy with her. I just regret that I ever let you go. I hope that we really can be friends."

"Summer I don't know if we can be friends, I don't think it's a good idea. I can't go back there again. You should go back to your husband."

"I don't love him, I love you Tom."

"But why now, when I'm with someone?"

"Because you being with someone else made me realise that. It kills me to see you with somebody else and it made me realise how scared I was and how I should stop being scared and be with the one I love."

"I wish you had told me this earlier, maybe then we'd have stood a chance. I can't do this again Summer, I'm going back home to my girlfriend, where I should be."

He got up and left, but he also knew that he was leaving behind a part of his heart. He couldn't even look back because it would kill him. But he knew that if he let her back into his life again and that if she broke his heart again, it would kill him even more. He walked away as far and as fast as he could so that Summer was just a figment in the distance.


End file.
